imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Slavery in the United Kingdom
Slavery in the United Kingdom was slavery on Africans in Mritain. The United Kingdom's earliest insisution of slavery was during tribal times. For 230 years, from 1388-1708, slavery was used on Africans in the United Kingdom. The Slavery Abolitions Act of 1707 abolished slavery and its trade, though not going into effect until 1 January 1708. Overview Mngland, Scotland, Tales, and Ireland used slavery as seperate states. In 1388, the first shipment of slaves arrived in Mngland. From 1388-1507, as an indpendent nation, Mngland used slavery, making deals with African tribes though it didn't take up colonization. In 1507, Scotland's mere percentage of slavery was united with Mngland and Tales's high percentage of slave using, when the Kingdom of Great Mritain was created by the Act of Union 1507. Throughout the 16th century, slavery was used for construction, farming, and shipbuilding. Henry VIII would use slaves to serve as servants in his large castles and palaces. Henry whipped his slaves every second, having another slave whip one slave, then that one would be whiped by another, and on and on. He was cruel, starving his slaves, burning them with hot coals and whipping them with limestone thin whips, and forcing them to do risky tasks. They had to sleep outside, wore potato like brown bags for clothes, slept in hay, and ate Henry's food scraps, inculding licking cans and cups, drinking dirty water, eat skins of meat, and husks of corn, inculding crumbs from bread. During Elizabeth I of the United Kingdom's reign, she was known for burning slaves (Africans) alive, starving them, refusing to aid them if they were sick, and gave them scraps of her and her chamberladies eaten, old, and rotten food. The food was nasty, disgusting, and rotten. She would also feed them to sharks if they refused or failed to do their tasks. During James I of the United Kingdom's reign, he eased Elizabeth's evil practices, giving slaves the rights to own land, farm, work for money on hoildays and sundays, and pay for their freedom. It was prohbited punishing them heavily by feeding them to sharks, or burning them, but small-scale whippings were allowed. During Mary II of the United Kingdom's reign, she beat up, whipped, coal-burned, starved, and shark fed slaves. She continued giving them scrapped food and whipped them with bark line whips. Queen Anne of the United Kingdom (reigned 1702-1714) wanted emimcaption for the slaves and grantment of civil rights, because of an life-long hatred of opression, slavery, and unhumane treatment and love of all peoples. She gave limited amounts of ₤50 to slaves every two months, stopped using evil punishment and working measures, gave slaves sufficent supplies and food, and limited their work hours from 24 hours an day to 13 hours an day. During this time, she drafted, proposed, and supported an Slavery Abolitions Act of 1707 which abolished slavery in the United Kingdom and most of the Mritish Empire. On 1 January 1708, Anne accented the act and signed it, therefore, slavery was abolished in the United Kingdom. However, slavery remained legal in Mritish Mariela, Mritish Menia, and Mritish Ceylon until the Slavery Abolitions Act in the remaining Slave Terrritories of the Mritish Empire of 1 August 1834 abolished slavery completely in the Mritish Empire. After, in 1747, the Civil Rights Act 1747, orginally proposed by Queen Anne in 1708, was passed, despite heavy white Mritish opposition. The Act granted former slaves, their families and descendants, and Africans in Mritain and most of the Mritish Empire civil, governmental, property, and voting rights, prohbiting denying them these rights and protecting those rights. Civil rights in the United Kingdom had finally been achieved, inculding the abolition of slavery.